Une rencontre pour vivre
by Teti-Sama
Summary: Bienvenu dans l'univers de Tsubasa Reseivoir Chronicle, où vous allez retrouver notre petite peluche préféré, le mystérieux Fye, notre ninja préféré, etj'en passe. à eux se joindront quelques personnages supplémentaire et une manière de revisiter TRC...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

La Terre. Plus précisément le Japon et sa capitale. A une saison où le soleil trône haut dans le ciel, celui-ci était pourtant masqué sous une épaisse couche de nuages qui étrangement avaient une couleur violacée. La beauté et la douceur des après-midi d'été avait fini par laisser sa place a un épais voile ténébreux, froid et opaque il apportait dans la grande ville de Tokyo une panique d'une force indescriptible.

Il n'y avait pas un habitant qui ne court en un sens ou dans un autre, totalement pris de panique. Piétinant des corps mutilés, déchiquetés de leurs congénères, ils hurlaient à n'en plus finir. Mais parmi eux on pouvait encore distinguer un homme et une femme. On pouvait facilement les distinguer parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à surplomber cette désolante scène de massacre et de panique. Un humain et… une Elfe. Tous les deux étaient en lévitations a une dizaine de mètre au dessus de la ville. Ils étaient selon toutes vraisemblances la cause du mouvement de panique des japonais, car ils semblaient tous fuir loin d'eux.

- Ce petit jeu doit cesser ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

- Oui Tèti, il doit cesser ! Et il cessera bientôt, lorsque je t'aurai tuée ! Répondit l'intéressé.

- Tu peux toujours courir ! Cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

Prenant conscience des risques qu'elle s'apprêtait a prendre, elle prit une longue inspiration. Elle prenait de très gros risques mais le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

- ça en est fini de toi ! Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

L'homme la regarda d'un air méprisant ne la prenant pas une seule seconde au sérieux. Pourtant elle ouvrit grand ses bras, comme si elle s'apprêtait a accueillir la venue d'un amant, puis elle déploya son aura. Elle la relâcha totalement, si bien que ses pouvoirs furent totalement déployés par la même occasion. Le souffle féroce qu'elle dégagea sur l'instant fit vaciller dangereusement la stabilité de son adversaire, avant de totalement le désintégrer. Mais pas seulement. Elle ne parvint pas a arrêter le déploiement titanesque de ses forces. C'était là le risque qu'elle avait encouru en prenant la décision de faire cela, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Les souffrances qu'elle avait endurées ses dernières heure l'avait rendu instable et de ce fait parfaitement inapte a contenir le peu de pouvoir qu'elle aurait du pouvoir retenir. A présent c'était le sort de l'humanité toute entière qu'elle risquait. Même pire ! Elle risquait d'engloutir l'univers.

Un trou noir ne tarderait pas a se former. Plus il engloutirait de vies et de dimension et plus il prendrait de l'ampleur jusqu'à finir par engloutir l'univers tout entier. De plus elle risquait de se vider de ses forces et d'en mourir aussi, hors assez de vie avaient été prises, elle ne voulait pas mettre l'univers en péril. Mais elle avait prévu que les choses puissent prendre cette tournure tragique. Alors…

_« Yûko, ma grande, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main, et maintenant ! »_ Appela Tèti par télépathie.

Tèti menait une lutte sans merci contre ses propres pouvoirs, mais elle ne tenait plus elle allait lâcher prise. Une voix vint alors raisonner dans son esprit :

_« Je répond présente à ton appel ! »_

Tèti lâcha un hurlement, elle ne parvenait plus à contenir la moindre once de ses pouvoirs.

Vite Yûko…


	2. Chapter 2

1 : Réaction inattendues :

9 ans et six moi plus tard…

Le vent soufflait régulièrement sur une grande plaine cachée en plein cœur d'une grande forêt. A la lisière des arbres se trouvait une jeune femme, le souffle calme elle s'était allongée sur un lit d'herbe et avait cessé tout mouvement. Dans son dos siégeait un Katana, dont la poignet représentait une créature mythique que son peuple craignait et vénérait tout autant. Une créature qui était mi-serpent, mi-dragon. Le tout ayant était gravé dans du saphir qui avait pris une teinte turquoise.

Elle venait juste d'achever son entraînement, et même si elle était dégoulinante de sueur, elle n'était pas essoufflée, sa respiration régulière aurait pu faire croire qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Une particularité de son espèce, tout comme ses oreilles pointues. En effet, cette jeune femme était une elfe. Seulement elle s'était toujours démarquée des siens de manière bien involontaire sur quatre traits physique : à savoir sa peau métissée, ses yeux d'une couleur saphir claire ainsi que ses cheveux noirs. Il y avait bien un quatrième point qu'elle ne prenait jamais suffisamment en compte, mais qui pourtant était de taille. Ses pouvoirs. Elle n'était pas seulement en possession de la magie des elfes, elle possédait sa propre magie totalement indépendantes du savoir magique de son espèce, totalement indépendante totalement différente, et voire même tellement plus dangereuse.

Ses oreilles frémirent et elle ouvrit les yeux. Quelqu'un approchait et semblait vouloir se faire plus léger qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Je t'ai entendu, Leìgas ! Dit-elle d'une voix presque amusée.

-Tèti tu n'es vraiment pas drôle ! Répliqua l'intéressé dans un soupir exaspéré.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle sans même prendre la peine de se redresser.

-La reine souhaite te voir, répondit-il sur un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.

-C'est urgent ? S'enquit-elle.

-Non, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre ton temps.

-Je sais ça, répondit Tèti d'une voix lasse.

-ça ne va pas mieux hein ?

-ça va très bien, répondit la jeune métisse par automatisme.

-Je n'en crois pas un mot.

-ça fait neuf ans que tu essaie de me soutirait des confidences tu n'en as jamais eu arrêtes d'insister je t'en prie…

-Non, il faut que tu arrêtes, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, je sais que tu es ravagée et que ses ravages s'étende toujours plus de jours en jours mais il faut que tu avance je sais que ces dernières années ne t'ont pas aidées à remonter la pente, mais il faut que tu avances ! Tu es notre princesse, nous croyons tous en tes capacités à prendre la relève de notre reine, mais ne fais pas en sorte que ça change tu ne tromperas pas ton monde longtemps encore, tu n'as plus lâché un sourire sincère depuis des années. Tu souris de manière entendu tu joues la comédie, je le sais, la reine le sais et le reste des elfes ne tarderont pas a s'en rendre compte ! Il faut que tu te reprennes, que tu sorte de ta solitude, que tu redeviennes celle que tu étais _avant !_

-Tu as fini ? Demanda Tèti.

-C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ? S'emporta Leìgas.

-Oui…

-Et Leìgilmis tu en fais quoi ? Même à elle tu ne lui as rien dit Même a elle tu ne lui parle pas. Pourquoi ?

-Mais pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça ? Leigilmis a parfaitement compris que ça ne servait a rien de revenir à la charge à la première occasion ! Pourquoi tu t'acharnes ? Tu n'en as donc pas assez que nous nous disputions pour ça ?

-Si je m'acharne comme ça, c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Et je ne suis pas le seul !

-Va dire à ma mère que je ne tarderai pas, dit-elle abruptement.

-si tu le prends comme ça, répondit-il sèchement en partant.

Tèti soupira, une fois encore il avait fallu qu'il essaie de lui soutirer des confidences et une fois de plus elle n'avait pas consenti à les lui donner. Une fois encore ils allaient rester en froid pour un certain temps. Les choses ne changeraient donc décidément jamais. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et s'octroya quelques minutes de tranquillité supplémentaires avant d'aller affronter le sermon de la reine.

Elle se redressa soudainement, et se mit en garde. Un bruit qui ressemblait au rugissement d'un dragon venait de raisonner dans toute la vallée. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle elle alla battre en retraite derrière un arbre et observa. Voyant apparaitre à quelques mètres d'elle une créature blanche qui ressemblait à une petite peluche, elle abaissa son arme. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle vit apparaître deux jeunes femmes ainsi qu'un adolescent et deux jeunes hommes. Elle sentit plusieurs aura magiques et se pinça les lèvres. L'adolescent et un autre des jeunes hommes l'étaient, ainsi que l'une des deux jeunes filles. La magie de cette jeune brune lui était étrangement familière, elle s'attarda alors sur son visage et la surprise emplit le regard. Cette petite brune, elle la connaissait elle en était certaine, elle était même en mesure de dire où elle l'avait rencontré et quand, il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle se trouvait aux côtés d'un jeune homme grand, blond et borgne qui était détenteur d'une des auras magiques qu'elle ressentait. Non loin d'eux, se trouvait un jeune homme qui se démarquait par sa grande taille, il devait flirter avec les deux mètres de haut, et il était vêtu d'un ensemble noir, avec une ceinture large à double tour de taille, un bandana rouge ornée d'une lune noire, ainsi qu'un sert bras fait de la même manière. Elle s'attarda quelque temps sur son regard qui ressemblait à deux rubis d'un rouge profond, il était dur en surface mais caché bien d'autre chose qu'elle essaya de discerner. Il ressemblait étrangement aux ninjas des anciens temps du Japon, pays où elle avait grandi. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus de ninja au Japon, elle le regrettait profondément, la culture ninja avait ses bons côtés.

A côtés de l'adolescent dans lequel elle avait décelé une aura magique, se trouvait une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même âge que lui. Tous deux étaient bruns, le jeune garçon avait les yeux noisette, et elle avait les yeux d'un vert émeraude profond. Il semblait tous deux empreint d'une profonde timidité, et tous deux dirigé un regard consternés vers le grand ninja qui avait l'air fortement contrarié. Leurs regards alternaient entre le jeune ninja et le jeune blond qui arborait un air railleur, à voir leur regard consternés, il semblait que ce gere cas se produisaient très régulièrement.

-… Mais tu es jaloux Kurotoutou ! Dit le jeune magicien blond d'une voix cristalline pleine d'amusement.

-Kurotoutou ! Kurotoutou ! Répétait inlassablement la petite boule de poil blanche d'un air guilleret.

Le regard du ninja se durcit d'exaspération, il semblait qu'il n'appréciait pas ce qui ressemblait passablement à un surnom. Le ninja les regardait avec un regard passablement agacé il n'en pouvait plus de ces surnoms incessant, cela se lisait dans son regard. IL les ragarda d'un air féroce tenta de garder son calme lorsqu'il s'adressa au grand blond :

-Fye, la ferme !

-Kurotoutou ! Kurotoutou ! Chantonnais la petite peluche blanche d'un air toujours plus enjoué.

-Hé, la boule de poil… Commença calmement le ninja. T'ARRÊTES TON CIRQUE !

Tèti regardait la scène avec beaucoup d'amusement, un léger sourire se glissa sur son visage devant le caractère insolite de la situation. Elle jeta un regard en biais en direction des adolescents qui se regardaient sans trop savoir où se mettre même si la scène semblait habituelle cela avait tout de même l'air de toujours plus les gêner. Ils se lançaient des regards gênés comme si ils auraient préféré être ailleurs. Son regard se dirigea par la suite vers la jeune brune qui arborait un sourire radieux, et ajouta :

-Moi je trouve que ça te va bien, mais je préfère Kuro-nournours !

- Kuro-nournours ! Kuro-nournours ! Répéta la petite boule blanche et Fye en cœur en sautillant légèrement sur place.

Cette fois-ci le ninja n'y tenait plus il les regarda tous deux d'un air furieux et hurla comme pour leur faire rentrer définitivement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à leur dire :

-C'EST KUROGANE !

La jeune femme qui avait assisté à toute la scène n'y tenait plus elle se mit à éclater de rire, d'un rire franc et cristallin. Tous ses efforts pour être la plus discrète possible et ne pas se faire repérer furent alors réduit à néant par un élan un bonne humeur dont elle avait oublié la saveur depuis maintes années.

Les jeunes gens se tournèrent alors vers elle, et son rire cessa mais elle gardait un large sourire franc. L'expression de stupéfaction passée sur le visage des jeune gens le magicien du nom de Fye prit la parole en souriant :

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour ! répondit la jeune métisse en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle les regarda tous d'un air intrigué et se tourna vers la jeune brune qu'elle avait reconnu quelques instants plus tôt. Elle lui adressa un sourire ravit qui s'estompa quelques peu lorsqu'elle remarque qu'elle ne semblait pas la reconnaître.

-Etoile ?

-Comment ? Dit-elle stupéfaite.

-Anaïs ? rectifia la jeune métisse en se rendant compte qu'en effet elle ne l'avait pas reconnu sur le coup.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et pris le temps de regarder attentivement la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Grande au corps svelte sa peau métisse et son odeur d'herbes fraiche lui rappeler quelque chose. Elle se plongea dans ses yeux saphir et compris immédiatement à qui elle avait affaire. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu, mais comment avait-elle pu ne pas la reconnaître tout de suite ?

-Tèti ? Demanda-t-elle une flamme brillante animant son regard.

-Ben oui ma grande ! Répondit l'elfe dans un fabuleux sourire.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis tellement longtemps, pourtant ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient changé. A l'époque où elles s'étaient rencontrées puis successivement quittées elles pensaient qu'elles ne se reverraient jamais. Tèti se surpris à élargir son sourire de plus belle, et a éprouver ce sentiments tant rechercher : le bonheur. Elle était heureuse de la retrouver. Ce n'était pas de la joie, non. Elle était heureuse pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Heureuse de retrouver cette jeune femme qu'elle avait rencontré par le plus simple des hasards au pays de Snow, mais qui était en réalité la princesse de Soleil et de Clow, bien qu'à cette époque elle ne le savait pas encore, ce qui semblait-il n'était plus d'actualité.

Elles se prirent dans leurs bras et se serrèrent fort l'une contre l'autre. En presque dix ans elle avait lâché un seul sourire et cela avait été pour elle. Aujourd'hui encore elle souriait pour elle, elle se surprenait elle-même, et elle ignorait que les surprises n'étaient pas encore terminées.

-Alors tu ne me présentes pas ? Demanda Tèti à Etoile.

L'enthousiasme des deux jeunes femmes laissaient les autres membres du groupe dans une surprise totale. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'ils sentaient que tous avait encore beaucoup à prendre sur les autres.

-Si bien sûr ! Répondit-elle. Voici Fye. originaire du pays de Celes, nous l'appelons simplement Fye, dit-elle en désignant le magicien blond.

Elle se tourna vers les deux adolescents qui étaient, jusque-là, restaient plus ou moins à part.

-Voici, Sakura et Shaolan, originaires du pays de Clow…

-C'est deux-là ont déjà beaucoup souffert, murmura Tèti pour elle.

-Et enfin ce grand rageur, c'est Kurogané Yuou, prince de Suwa au Japon ! Acheva Etoile en désignant le ninja qui semblait toujours aussi désappointé.

-Lui aussi il a beaucoup souffert, comme chacun d'eux d'ailleurs, murmura-t-elle d'une voix inaudible.

Son visage s'obscurcit l'espace de quelques millisecondes, ce qui n'échappa au regard aiguisé comme un katana de Kurogané qui la regarda d'un air étrange. Il avait entendu les murmures de la jeune femme. Elle semblait avoir un sens de l'observation assez bien aiguisé, de plus elle aussi semblait recéler de sombres émotions. Elle semblait s'acharner avec applications à cacher ses propres souffrances comme chacun des membres de ce groupe, et même si elle le faisait bien elle ne le faisait pas encore suffisamment pour duper le ninja.

-Et la boule de poils là, c'est quoi ? Demanda la jeune métisse en désignant la petite peluche blanche.

-Mokona, c'est Mokona ! Répondit la peluche en sautant sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

-Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance à tous, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Les sourcils de Kurogané se froncèrent. Il ne la connaissait pas mais pourtant il était persuadé que ce sourire sonnait faux chez elle si vrai qu'il puisse avoir l'air. Elle semblait encore plus renfermée qu'il ne l'avait cru quelques instants auparavant. Pourquoi était-elle ainsi ? Lui-même était quelqu'un de très renfermé, mais il savait pourquoi. Seulement elle semblait laisser peu de place pour faire ressortir les émotions qu'elle ressentait, quelles qu'elles puissent être. Il le voyait bien. Mais pourquoi ?

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans le pays de Lismaris, terre des elfes des hommes et d'encore quelques autres créatures comme les dragons. Je suis Tèti Lengeìl Olempeì Blumis princesse de ce pays, je ne venais originairement ici qu'en de rares occasions, je vis dans une dimension où sévit la planète Terre et dans un pays nommé le Japon.

Tèti s'arrêta alors pour poser son regard sur le ninja et l'analyser quelques instants. Il l'observait avec une insistance qui la gênait quelque peu. Elle se rendait bien compte que comme la plus part des ninja il avait l'ouïe fine et de fait il avait entendue certaines choses et par son côté observateur il en avait remarqué d'autres qui étaient autrement mieux dissimulées, pourtant il avait semble-t-il compris et cela la mettait fortement mal à l'aise. Sa perspicacité la désarçonnait quelque peu. De plus leur regard semblait s'attirer l'un l'autre comme deux aimants. Peut-être cela était-il du a la captivité de leurs regards, de part leur couleur et leur expression.

-Vous êtes ici pour sa mémoire je suppose ? reprit Tèti en essayant de détourner son regard du grand ninja, et en désignant Sakura.

-Tu sais bien des choses ! Fit remarquer Fye.

-Plus que tu ne l'imagines, mais je ne sais pas tout, je ne suis pas Yukô et heureusement, il y en a bien assez d'une ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire joyeux.

_« Fort sympathique de ta part… » Répondit une voix féminine dans l'esprit de la jeune princesse._


	3. Chapter 3

AkiraFye :  
>Bon spécialement parce que tu me l'a fait remarquer deux fois je vais faire l'effort de me relire pour corriger les fautes de frappe ou autr qui pourrai trainer, histoire de rendre la lecture plus agréable et en espérant que l'histoire te plaira encore davantage :) En tout cas je te remercie pour tes Review :) je vais essyer de venir faire un tour par chez toi quand j'aurai quelques minutes pour moi :)<p>

Sur ce à tous Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><span>2. Alte obligatoire.<span>

Les regards de l'elfe et du ninja se croisèrent de nouveau et cette fois Tèti s'attarda sur ses yeux couleur rubis qui l'intriguaient tant. A vrai dire, la personne de Kurogané en lui-même l'intriguait, et ce sentiment était partagé par les deux jeunes gens. Il y avait quelque chose en eux qui faisait qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ressentir ce sentiment presque de familiarité, comme si l'un en un sens se reconnaissait dans l'autre.

-Mokona, il y a-t-il une plume de Sakura dans ce monde ? demanda Etoile.

-Oui ! répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Tèti lâcha un vague sourire, cela faisait beaucoup de sourire en peu de temps, si neutre que pouvait être celui-ci… Elle connaissait l'existence de cette plume, elle savait même précisément où elle se trouvait. C'était à cause de cela qu'elle venait si rarement à Lismaris. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de mourir, or la présence de cette plume dans un endroit aussi dangereux que celui où elle se trouvait, était une tentation pour elle de partir à la chasse aux ennuis. S'aventurer là-bas seule, c'était purement et simplement du suicide.

-Et vous n'irez la chercher qu'après avoir pris un peu de repos, un repos véritable qui serve à quelque chose ! Ajouta-t-elle fermement.

-Vous ne nous laissez pas le choix, n'est-ce pas Tèti-chan ?

-S'il te plait pas de « chan » ni de « san », ni autre suffixe qui serait de trop, et encore moins de vouvoiement ! Demanda l'elfe d'un air gêné.

-Très bien Tèti, sourit Sakura.

-Pour répondre à ta question, non je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Je sais où se trouve la plume, et vous pouvez me croire sur parole pour aller la chercher là-bas vous allez avoir besoin de toutes vos forces.

-Et comment sais-tu où elle se trouve ? Demanda Kurogané d'une voix froide.

-Je connais la sorcière des dimensions et je suis capable de voyager de dimension en dimension par mes propres moyens, alors d'après toi comment crois-tu que je le sache ? Je l'ai tout simplement senti, et c'est elle qui me tient à l'écart de ses terres, répondit-elle avec calme.

Tèti se mordit la lèvre. La fin de sa phrase n'était absolument pas nécessaire, et pourtant elle était dite, et le regard de Kurogané sur elle s'intensifia alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent de nouveau. La jeune femme se maudit intérieurement. Il voyait et remarquait beaucoup de choses… Voire même trop de choses. A ce rythme-là il allait rapidement être en mesure de la percer à jour alors même qu'elle venait à peine de le rencontrer.

-Cela répond-il à ta question Kurogané ? Ajouta Tèti en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, répondit-il. Du moins à celle-ci, ajouta-t-il d'une voix inaudible qui n'échappa pourtant pas à l'elfe.

Les yeux de la jeune femme fuirent alors le regard du ninja, tandis que ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Il était vraiment trop perspicace, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout…

_« Il ne manquait plus que ça ! » Pensa la jeune femme en son fort intérieur. _

Le jeune ninja se surprenait lui-même, jamais il n'avait été tant intrigué par une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vivre, elle ne semblait pas avoir de raison de rester en ce bas monde, elle se contentait de survivre, c'est ce que lui inspiré son regard quand elle le soutenait, elle semblait forte et déterminée et pourtant, elle ne vivait pas. Elle ne semblait être « en vie » que par pure obligation, comme si elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle semblait différente dans tous les sens du terme, elle avait l'air de se distinguer de ceux de son espèce en bien des façons, mais cela il ne pourrait en juger que lorsqu'il aurait vu d'autres elfes.

« Venez avec moi, je vais…

-Princesse ! Appela une voix.

Tèti poussa un soupir las. Pour une fois que tout allait bien, il fallait qu'on vienne la rappeler aux sermons de sa mère. Pour une fois qu'elle était heureuse en presque dix ans, il fallait que quelque chose vienne la rappeler à ses obligations, ou autres qu'importait, on venait de briser son seul moment de véritable plaisir, qu'il lui avait été si difficile de ressentir de nouveau.

-Appelles-moi encore une fois « princesse » et je te pends par les pieds sur la branche la plus haute de l'arbre sacré et tu y resteras deux semaines ! Grogna la jeune femme.

-Désolée, s'empourpra l'elfe. Elzaïmis te réclame.

-Je sais Leìgilmis, Soupira-t-elle.

-Tèti, fais donc des efforts toi aussi ! Tu sais bien que…

Leìgilmis s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils de surprise et de contrariété en se rendant compte de la présence du petit groupe d'étrangers quelque peu insolite qui se tenait derrière la princesse.

-Est-ce que je peux savoirs qui sont ces étrangers et ce qu'ils font sur nos terres ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton relativement agressif.

-Ce sont des voyageurs que tu traiteras avec autant d'égards que tu me traiterais ! Répondit fermement la princesse. Tu vas, s'il te plait, retourner au palais et leur faire préparer des chambres si possible toutes regroupées, le palais est assez grand pour faire ça. Et en ce qui concerne la reine, aurais-tu l'amabilité de la faire patienter encore un peu, s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-elle en la gratifiant d'un léger sourire.

Leìgilmis s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante, mais le sourire de la princesse l'arrêta avant même qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. La jeune femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle n'avait pas laissé un sourire sincère percer depuis des années, ce qui pourrait paraître d'une banalité à pleurer pour beaucoup de gens était considéré comme un miracle lorsqu'il venait enfin éclairer le visage de la princesse des elfes. Qui étaient donc ces étrangers qui avait réussi à soutirer un sourire à la princesse de ces lieux ? Si ils étaient capables de cela, c'est qu'ils devaient être digne d'attention et voire même de confiance.

-D'accord ! Finit-elle par répondre en lui rendant de sourire puis en repartant dans la direction inverse.

Elle la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire. Elle avait senti dans ses yeux qu'apparaissait un espoir perdu, celui que Tèti redevienne ce qu'elle avait toujours été avant cet _incident_. Cet espoir renaissant en son amie lui donnait d'autant plus chaud au cœur, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle était en train de faire des progrès. Néanmoins il ne fallait pas non plus se faire d'illusions, cela ne se ferait pas en claquant des doigts.

-Tèti ? L'interpella Fye.

-Oui ? Répondit-elle.

-Tous les elfes de ton espèce sont-ils métissés comme toi, ou bien te démarques-tu par ce point ?

-Tous les hommes de ton monde sont-ils borgnes ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

-Non, pas vraiment, j'aurais plutôt tendance à me démarquer en partie par ce point.

-Et bien tu as là, la réponse à ta question. A présent, nous allons au palais si vous le permettez.

Elle fixa la présence de tous les membres du groupe avant de disparaitre avec eux dans un nuage de poussière bleu saphir.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallaitt pour dire « ouf », ils réapparurent à plusieurs lieux de là dans un immense couloir fleurie, dont le sol n'était qu'herbe verte et les murs et édifices faits de racines et de bois. C'était de cette manière que vivent les elfes. Leurs chants contenaient une magie qui leur permettait de déformer les arbres afin de leur faire prendre une forme qui ferait de ces arbres leurs habitations. Ils vivaient en symbiose et en harmonie avec ces êtres de bois.

Les voyageurs restèrent bouche bée devant cette omniprésence de la nature dans ce monde, cette magnifique omniprésence. Etoile se tourna alors vers Tèti et lui dit :

-Tu n'avais pas exagéré, c'est exactement comme tu me l'avais décrit !

-Evidement ! Sourit l'elfe.

Le ninja vint se planter entre les deux jeunes filles et leur dit :

-Au fait, on peut savoir d'où vous vous connaissez toutes les deux ?

Alors qu'Etoile s'apprêtait à répondre la jeune femme l'arrêta d'un geste, l'incitant à garder le silence, ce qu'elle fit elle-même. Elle savait très bien qu'elles auraient autant l'une que l'autre dit des choses qui aurait trop éveillée la curiosité de certain, et pour le moment. Elle estimait que le ninja était déjà assez intrigué comme cela, sans en plus en rajouter.

Elle jeta un regard de défit au ninja, auquel il répondit par un grognement.

_« Observatrice, on dirait. » Pensa Kurogané._

-Princesse vous êtes là ? Appelais une voix.

-Leìgilmis ! Combien de fois va-t-il encore falloir que je te le répète ? Répondit-elle consternée.

-Navrée Tèti. Les chambres sont prêtes.

-toujours aussi rapide à ce que je constate.

-Oui, et la reine s'impatiente, insista-t-elle.

-J'arrive ! j'arrive ! Répondit la princesse agacée.

Leìgilmis soupira et se retira. Elle allait encore faire patienter la reine quelques minutes en lui annonçant que sa fille était de retour au palais et qu'elle ne tarderait sûrement pas à lui rendre visite. Tèti quant à elle s'enfonça dans le couloir en faisant signe aux voyageurs de la suivre. Elle s'arrêta et désigna six portes en commençant par celle du fond à droite :

-Celle du fond c'est la mienne celle que j'occupe quand je viens ici. Les autres sont pour vous, à vous de vous débrouiller entre vous. Je reviendrai voir si vous êtes bien installés et je vous ferai visiter, tout du moins si ça vous intéresse.

Ils se consultèrent quelques instants et tombèrent rapidement d'accord, à la suite de quoi ils entrèrent dans leur chambre. La jeune femme les regarda faire avant de se retourner pour aller voir sa mère qui devait être dans la salle du trône. Elle arrêta son geste lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du ninja qui s'adressait à elle, il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qu'elle n'aurait su nommer, peut-être quelque chose de compatissant. Mais quoi que cela puisse être exactement il était clair qu'il comprenait bien des choses, même s'il ne connaissait pas le fond de l'histoire.

-Est ce que la princesse aurait quelques instants à m'accorder ?

-Dis-moi c'est que tu as le sens de l'humour, ironisa-t-elle.

-tu t'es bien moqué de moi tout à l'heure.

-Tu avoueras que la situation pouvait tout de même prêter à sourire.

-ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Oui j'aurais quelques instants à t'accorder mais là vois-tu ça va devoir attendre encore un peu. Et ne t'avis plus de m'appeler « princesse », compris Kuro-nounours ? Acheva-t-elle.

-Bien sûr « princesse », répondit-il en serrant les dents.

_« Mais c'est qu'elle a du répondant la petite, pensa-t-il. « kuro-nounours », mais quel surnom débile !.. Ce qu'elle m'énerve ! »Pensa-t-il avec rage. _

Tèti lui tourna le dos en dissimulant une moue de contrariété. Il avait remarqué bien des choses dont certaines qui sautaient aux yeux, et il s'était amusé à faire ce qu'elle détestait le plus.

_« Princesse… Il m'énerve ! » Pensa-t-elle rageuse. _


End file.
